Tubular light emitting diode (TLED) lamps are a recent development in the lighting industry, and can be used as replacements for fluorescent (FL) lamps. Accordingly, TLED lamps typically have a similar construction (i.e., size and shape) to FL lamps. For example, TLEDs may be generally long tubes (e.g., 2′, 4′, etc.) with an outer diameter of less than 2″. Further, the TLEDs include bases that are disposed at opposite longitudinal ends of the tube.
These bases can be of any number of configurations, including for example, G13 medium bi-pin connectors or connections. Further, the same or similar connectors can be used on both FL lamps and TLED lamps. However, the TLED lamps can have different operating requirements than FL lamps. For example, some TLEDs run on AC power, while others run on low voltage DC power. Additionally, some TLEDs integrate driver electronics, while others have the driver electronics located outside of or external to the TLED lamp.
As a result of the connectors being unchanged from FL lamps to TLED lamps, a TLED lamp can be physically installed in a fixture with FL sockets. While physically interchangeable, the TLED lamp may not be electrically compatible with the FL fixture, thereby providing the opportunity for a variety of operating issues.